1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a shareable vehicle configured to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle, and more particularly, to sharable vehicle configured to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle having a terminal device capable of communicating with the vehicle, and a method for controlling the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles are machines configured to move on roads by driving wheels. Recently, with the introduction of car sharing systems, one vehicle is used by a plurality of people rather than by a single person. A car sharing system is a new concept of service which allows members in a car sharing group to freely use vehicles owned and is managed by corporations, public institutions, individuals, and the like.
Since the costs necessary for purchasing, maintaining, and managing vehicles and various associated tasks in a car sharing system are provided and performed through the corporate management system rather than by an individual driver, car sharing systems have recently become very popular in urban areas. In particular, a car sharing system includes a system in which a user performs registration with a car sharing company and uses a vehicle parked in a predetermined place using an electronic key input into an integrated circuit (IC) card or a terminal device, theft, unauthorized use, or the like of the vehicle is highly likely to occur.